


Two Suns Dawn On a New Chapter

by embracethedinosaurs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU once season 5 comes out, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The new planet is modern, very sci-fi, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracethedinosaurs/pseuds/embracethedinosaurs
Summary: 125 years later, they have a chance to start anew.OrA fic set post-season 5 where they're not in life threatening danger and can live a little.





	Two Suns Dawn On a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion in Kabby slack about what would happen if this new planet is actually modern.

Of all the things Abby had expected to find when she woke up from Cryosleep, a new planet with people and cities reminiscent of those they had learned about in earth history class was not one of them.

Abby had been one of the first people Clarke and Bellamy had woken up – right after Raven and Madi. A 25 year-old Jordan Green was the first sign that she had been in Cryo for longer than she was intended to. When Monty and Harper had said goodbye Abby after waking her up from Cryosleep to deliver Jordan, she had expected that the next time she would see the boy was when he was eight years old. She didn’t know that that would be the last time she would see either of his parents.

Right after they had shown her Monty’s video message as well as the view of the new planet, they had heard a crackling on the ship’s radio and after Raven had done some fancy mechanical things that Abby didn’t understand, a clear voice had been heard, “-ship, identify yourself. What do you want? I repeat, whoever you are on the Eligius IIII ship, identify yourself. What do you want?”

There had been a moment of silence (apart from the voice in the radio transmission) in which everyone had stared at one another waiting to see who would respond. Abby had assumed that as commander, Madi would be the one to answer but her young granddaughter had looked nervous, conflicted even and eventually gestured to Clarke and as the seasoned negotiator, she had spoken.

“My name is Clarke Griffin,” she had said. “We mean you no harm. We have roughly four hundred people in Cryosleep, some of whom are severely injured. We are refugees of the destroyed planet Earth. We would like to speak to your leaders and land if possible.”

A moment later, “You can speak with our leaders on the ground. Do you have a dropship that you can use to get down or do we need to send someone up?”

“We have a dropship,” Clarke had replied. “It should take approximately an hour to load everyone onto the ship and get down to the planet. Where do you want us to land?”

While everyone else had worked on the logistics of the landing, Abby had wandered away to go prepare the drugs that the severely injured – and for Abby that had most notably meant Marcus – would need to make sure they stayed unconscious on the way to the ground.

She hadn’t left his side the whole way down.

Now, Abby stands on the edge of a sprawling city unlike anything she’s ever seen before, even the City of Light couldn’t compete with its grandeur.

The city is built over and around dozens of rivers spanned by bridges that varied in design. From where Abby is standing – next to the dropship in a designated landing zone just outside the city’s boundaries – she can see a bridge of an intricately carved white-grey wood that barely skims the surface of the water and another that arches high and is made entirely of a translucent blue stone as well as many others bridges  that vary in colour, shape, material and design.

The buildings are equally unique and impressive; all of them at least double the height of the Polis tower but spaced far enough apart so as not to feel claustrophobic. Abby wonders how many of them are able to remain sturdy and safe, with support beams made of a metal so thin that she can barely see them on the building closest to her and the ones part of buildings farther away appear to be non-existent, creating the illusion that parts of buildings are floating.

There are lights floating everywhere in the sky, laid out in distinct lines of colour; the ones near the tops of buildings bright red and the rest cascading in lines of colour according to the rainbow with the closest to the ground being a deep purple. Flying vehicles move throughout the lights at fast enough speeds that Abby can’t make out the details of them.

Abby knows that with the technology she sees everywhere these people could easily best what was left of Wonkru and Eligius in a fight, even if they weren’t vastly outnumbered. Luckily, these new people seem to be much more welcoming than their ancestors who were constantly at war with one another. They had earlier offered them food, accommodations and medical treatment. Obviously, Abby and the others were suspicious of these people whose offer seemed to good to be true but they – Madi, Diyoza, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Shaw and Abby – had figured that suspicions and immediately jumping to conflict had been the reason they were all here anyways and that trusting them was the best course of action.

All of the seriously injured – including Marcus – are immediately whisked off to the nearest hospital and despite the bad diplomacy, Abby straight up demands to go with him.

The nervous paramedic with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail who Abby will later learn is on his first major solo assignment, voices the telling question, “Are you his wife?” he asks.

“No, we’re not married,” replies Abby with a slight sadness in her voice that unless one was Clarke or Marcus, they likely wouldn’t detect.

“Then I’m sorry but I can’t help you. Only family is allowed to travel with the patient.”

Abby is positively fuming at this. She stares down the young man causing him to lean back slightly in fear. “We may not be married yet,” hisses Abby. “But there’s no way in hell that you’re telling me that we’re not family. Where he goes, I go.” She gives him a death glare to end all death glares.

“Alright, alright,” concedes the medic, slightly fearful. “You can come.”

Abby smiles and climbs into a small, slightly roverlike vehicle with wings and propellers instead of wheels. “Thank you.” _Maybe I should stick with leather as my permanent look,_ she thinks. _It certainly seems to intimidate at least some of these people._

It struck her halfway through the flight that she said not married _yet._

* * *

 

The young medic who finally introduced himself as Cayedn isn’t particularly talkative, which suits Abby just fine. One would think she has a million questions about the planet they’ve just landed on but at the moment, Abby is just worried about Marcus, despite Cayedn’s reassurances that he will be completely fine.

Cayedn steers the ship into an entrance way about three-quarters of the way up the side of a building. He lowers the rate of air and Abby feels a soft _thump_ as the vehicle touches down. Cayedn moves Marcus’s stretcher – that is now floating – out of the vehicle and they all exit into a large hanger bay with other patient transport vehicles and many doctors milling about.

They are greeted by a tall, red headed woman around Abby’s age with piercing blue eyes. Her hair is long and curly and it’s tied back in a ponytail that reaches nearly to her waist. She, like every person from this planet she’s met, is wearing clothes that shimmer oh so slightly. All of the doctors in the room seem to be wearing different coloured coats and hers is a bright sky blue.

“Hi, my name is Dr. Whitmore,” she says. “I’m head doctor here at Mazda City General. You can call me Rayelyn.” She extends her hand to shake Abby’s.

“Abby Griffin,” replies Abby as she shakes Rayelyn’s hand.

Rayelyn gestures to Marcus with a tilt of her head. “I take it this is the one who needs medical attention.”

“Yes ma’am,” replies Cayedn.

“Get him to OR12!” she yells to the doctors behind her. Clearly, these people are scared of her and they quickly get busy. Some of them, including Cayedn, are leading Marcus away from Abby and Abby grabs Rayelyn by the shoulder and turns her to face her.

“What are you going to do to him?” asks Abby, the panic clear on her face.

“Don’t worry, your husband will be fine,” laughs Rayelyn reassuringly. “We’re just getting him prepped for surgery.”

Abby blushes furiously. “Marcus isn’t… he’s not my…”

“Husband?” finishes Rayelyn. “You two aren’t married?”

“Our relationship is, uh, complicated at the moment,” explains Abby vaguely, even redder than before.

“Well, whatever he is to you, he’s going to be completely fine. From the report my trainee sent in, it seems like his procedure will be fairly simple.”

“Simple?” asks Abby. “I had to put him in Cryosleep to keep him alive. In what way will healing that kind of injury be simple?”

“You’re a Doctor?” Abby nods. “Well from what it sounds like, your people have been managing with far more dated medical technology than what we’ve developed in the last two-hundred earth years. Come on, it’ll be easier to show you and we’ll probably need a blood transfer anyways.”

Rayelyn leads Abby down a hallway and stops at a room labeled 012. Marcus is already lying on a table and if Abby wasn’t a doctor who knew the importance of sanitizing before touching a patient – not that she’d really been able to do it in shallow valley – she would have immediately ran to his side. One of the assistant doctors sits Abby down on a chair and squeezes a rubber band around her arm. She sees the needle go into her skin but she barely feels it with all the adrenaline.

The doctor takes out the needle and her a cloth and she pressed it down on the puncture mark.

“Abby, come over here, I’ll show you what we’re doing,” offers Rayelyn.

Abby had once done a project in earth history about the technological advances of the 2010’s. One of the things she had been particularly fascinated by were 3D printers. The machine that Rayelyn is using reminds Abby of one of those printers. “What does that do?” she asks.

“Well, when my ancestors first discovered this planet, there was a lot of materials and resources they weren’t familiar with, the shimmery plants that the fabric for our clothes are made of, for example. Anyways, one of them was this silicone-like substance that’s found in river beds usually. It gets refined and we use it to patch up wounds. It doesn’t do any damage to the patient and holds the wound together fairly painlessly while the body heals naturally and it will go away on its own as the wound heals.”

“That’s fascinating, can you teach me about any other types of medicine you’ve discovered?” asks Abby.

“Maybe later,” replies Rayelyn. “You’ll have to talk to my brother first though, to see what will happen with your people?”

“Your brother?”

“He’s the President,” answers Rayelyn. “Blayne Whitmore. You’ll meet him tomorrow, I’m sure. Just it’s late and he’s likely asleep by now.”

“Of course,” replies Abby as Rayelyn gets to work on filling the machine with the silicone-like substance she described earlier. “I have a question about your planet’s day and night, there’s two suns so wouldn’t that make it light most of the time.”

Rayelyn laughs. “It definitely is. There’s about two weeks a year that the night/day balance is equal. The rest of the time there’s artificial night. I don’t know entirely how it works but it involves blocking out one of the suns in some way. It’s really complicated but I’m sure one of our engineers could explain if you’re curious. The night mode usually goes into effect at 20:00 or so. It’s 21:00 right now so they’re late tonight; it happens sometimes.”

“Okay,” replies Abby, wondering how it was possible to be so nonchalant about the sun not setting.

She’s silent for the entire time when Rayelyn and her assistants fill Marcus’ wounds and give him a blood transfusion.

Afterwards, Rayelyn tells Abby that Marcus should wake up in an hour or so and that afterwards she’ll take them to a place that her and Marcus can spend the night.

She leaves to go check in and receive reports about the other injured Wonkru and eligius people. Abby just sits by Marcus’ bed in the room he’d been given and hopes he’ll be awake soon and she brainstorms how the hell she’ll explain to him what happened in the time he’s been asleep.

* * *

“So you’re telling me that, in the time I’ve been unconscious, Clarke’s twelve year-old daughter became commander and won the war against Eligius then declared everyone should be friends but Mccreary was a bad sport and bombed Eden so everyone had to go in Cryosleep for what was supposed to be 10 years but turned into 125 and Monty Green and Harper McIntyre are dead but they have a son named Jordan and now we’re on a planet populated by  the descendants of people who were part of a different Eligius mission and they’ve healed my basically fatal wounds with some weird 3D printer.” To say Marcus is confused would be an understatement.

After he had woken up to a million kisses from Abby and a hug so tight he thought it would injure him more than Vinson had, Abby had explained the whole story from the battle for Eden to the arrival on this new planet.

“That’s the gist of it,” replies Abby.

Marcus peppers of tons of questions and Abby answers as many of them as she can but Marcus can tell that she’s getting fed up with him asking questions that she doesn’t know the answers to. “I don’t know, Marcus!” she snaps. “Don’t ask me how this planet built cities, I don’t know the answer. I’ve been too concerned about you almost dying.”

The couple are interrupted by a red haired woman Marcus doesn’t recognize before he can respond. Based on the fact he knows all of Wonkru and most of the miners, he figures that she must be from this new planet.

“I see that you’re awake,” she addresses him. “That’s good. I’m Dr. Rayelyn Whitmore. I assume Abby’s gotten you up to speed on what’s happened.”

“As much as I could,” replies Abby. “But it turns out that there’s plenty I don’t understand either.”

“I can answer your questions on the way,” offers Dr. Whitmore.

“On the way?” questions Marcus. “To where?”

“There was a brief discussion between our leaders. They agreed to offer you places to stay until a more lengthy discussion can take place. Plus, a new residence building was just built and is unoccupied so there’s plenty of space for all your people.”

Marcus mutters his thanks as Abby helps him to his feet. To his surprise, he has almost zero trouble moving around which is not what he expected after being stabbed.  

Dr. Whitmore leads them down a hallway to a room that has a hole in the outer wall - basically making the room a launch bay. She climbs into a vehicle like the ones Marcus had seen flying outside his window and gesture for them to follow her in. They both sit in the back seat, unwilling to separate from each other.  

Dr. Whitmore presses a button and propellers underneath the vehicle kick into action.  “Don’t worry,” she reassures at seeing the terrified look on his face, “I’ve done this loads before, it’s perfectly safe.”

“What are these called?” asks Abby as Dr. Whitmore pilots the ship out the hole in the wall and through a series of floating blue lights. “And why are there so many coloured lights everywhere?”

“To answer your first question,” she replies, “these vehicles are technically called PodFlyCars but most people just refer to them as pods. And as to your second question, the coloured lights are for directing traffic. When pods started to be used by most citizens, there were a lot of issues about collisions so the light roads were developed. The lights that are the highest in the sky are red and are only used by high ranking officials. The orange ones below are for emergency vehicles. Yellow is for product transport pods. Green for PodBuses and other public transit. Blue and purple are used by the general public.”

Marcus and Abby continue to ask the doctor questions – learning important information like that this planet is called Porus and the city they are in is called Mazda City – until they arrive at a building that’s made up of circular domes. Dr. Whitmore lands in an entrance near the highest part of the building and tells them that an apartment is ready for them just down the hall and gives them a number and key.

Their apartment is far more luxurious than anywhere Marcus has stayed before. Massive windows show a beautiful view of the night sky, letting light reflect of the tan coloured, gold speckled floor. The walls are a soft cream colour and give the room a homey effect. There are several couches in the corner in a semicircle around a fireplace just to the right of where they’re standing by the door. A far more high-tech kitchen than anything Marcus had seen on the Ark is in the corner to the left of them. A carpeted spiral staircase is in the far right corner. A massive glass bookshelf shaped in a circle that goes from floor to ceiling takes up the center of the room.

“Wow,” says Marcus in awe. “These people treat their guests to far nicer accommodations than any clan we’ve met thus far.”

“I don’t know,” replies Abby in a teasing voice. “I did quite like the room we had in Polis.” She winks at him and Marcus rolls his eyes fondly.

“I know you did, Abs,” he shoots back. “It’s not like you talked about it almost everyday we spent in the bunker.”

Abby’s face darkens and Marcus immediately knows he made a mistake mentioning the bunker. The memories are still fresh for both of them but Abby in particular will deal with the consequences of her addiction for the rest of her life.

“Abby-”

“Let’s go see what’s upstairs,” she says sharply, cutting him off. Before Marcus can respond, she angrily marches to the stairs and he follows her hesitantly.

The upstairs of their apartment is equally, if not more, luxurious than the downstairs. The walls are the same cream colour and a massive glass dome takes the place of a ceiling. Judging from the all identical domes Marcus can see around them, the glass is all one way.  

An open door to the left side of the room shows Marcus that there’s a magnificent en suite bathroom but Marcus ignores it for the time being. Instead, he makes his way over to where Abby has already collapsed on the red sheets of a wooden king size bed. He toes off his very worn out boots and lies down next to Abby.

Her eyes are open so she clearly not asleep and Marcus, still treading cautiously, asks a question, “What’s up, Abs? You can talk to me.”

To his surprise, Abby suddenly breaks into tears. Without hesitation, he takes her into his arms and pulls the covers over the both of them. He kisses her forehead and strokes her hair. “It’s okay, love. Just let it out.”

She buries her face in his shirt and after a few minutes, her sobs gradually subside into softer whimpers. He rubs soothing circles into her back. “I’m sorry for breaking down,” croaks Abby.

“Don’t be,” replies Marcus. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“It just…” Abby wipes her tears with her shirtsleeve. “You were in a coma and I was so scared I was going to lose you. Then earth was destroyed again and we went into Cryosleep. Finally, this morning, I wake up and a hundred and twenty-five years later and there’s a new planet and I don’t know if we can trust these people and everything’s just so overwhelming.”

“I’m right here,” he soothes. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

Abby’s tears eventually stop and they’re both fast asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be ignoring any new casting for this fic so all of the new people are OCs.


End file.
